A recordação de uma inesquecível Páscoa
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: Uma oneshort de SxS! Super fofo! REVIEWS!
1. OneShort

_**Blog Publicidad:**_

_O meu Blog!!!_

_O endereço é – www(ponto)mytsubasa(ponto)weblogger(ponto)com(ponto)br_

_Comentem no Livro de Visitas, please!!_

_E actualizo todas as semana!!!_

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

_**Notas de Autora: **Olá pessoal!! Aqui estou com mais um fic, desta vez com um one-short sobre a Páscoa e muito romântico do casal SxS!!_

_E por favor leiam as minhas notas, pelase!! É que tenho uma aviso importante nelas sobre os reviews e como irei responde-los, tá?_

E só um aviso –› Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP & História © Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee (FF.N) Sakura Lee (AS) 

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

**A recordação de uma inesquecível Páscoa ao teu lado...**

**One-Short**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

_**Sakura estava deitada na sua cama, enquanto comia umas amêndoas. Como adorava a altura da Páscoa!! Naquela altura em que se comemora o ressurgimento de Jesus **(n/a: se não for esse motivo podiam-me disser? É que eu não sei bem, mas acho que é por isso)._

Mas também era uma boa desculpa para poder comer muitas amêndoas!! E como ela adorava amêndoas de chocolate!! Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como comemorara o penúltimo dia antes da páscoa no ano passado. Como Domingo, cada um passaria a Páscoa com a sua família, eles combinaram-se encontrar no Sábado para poderem comemorar a Páscoa eles sozinhos.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

** Inicio de Flasback **

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

**_Um jovem casal de 16 anos estavam deitados num imenso manto verde, enquanto olhavam para a imensa variedade de estrelas, que naquele momento, encontravam no céu._**

_**A rapariga olhava com extrema curiosidade o céu e não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela cena, enquanto segurava fortemente a mão do rapaz que estava ao seu lado. **_

_**O rapaz não podia deixar de observar a sua acompanhante, ela era tão linda e aquele sorria a deixava perfeita. Nem tinha reparado nas estrelas, apenas uma estrela podia captar a sua atenção e essa estrela era a que tinha ao seu lado, a rapariga de olhos verdes que tinham um estranho brilho nos seus olhos sempre que estava ao seu lado. Abaixou a vista, reparando nas suas mãos dadas, apertou delicadamente aquela mão feminina e a puxou um pouco para si...**_

- **Estás a gostar?** – perguntou sem deixar de olhar nem um segundo aos seus olhos cor esmeralda.

**_A rapariga virou os olhos e sorriu de uma maneira inocente. Olhou bem para o rapaz à sua frente. Olhou directamente aos seus olhos e reparou na sua cor... como seu fosse um chocolate... o seu, eterno, chocolate. Riu para dentro ao pensar nisso. Afinal ele podia ser o seu chocolate e ela, como sua dona, teria que o comer_** _(n/a: olha a perversidade!! XP). **E teria que o comer antes que passa-se do prazo. Riu por dentro pelos seus pensamentos pervertidos**_ _(n/a: olhem o que é que eu fiz à nossa Sakurita!! Eu acho que vou por isto na classificação M!! XP)._

- **Sim... estou a adorar!!** – sorriu marota – **Mas acho que nem sequer viste as estrelas, não é?** – perguntou enquanto sorria de forma marota.

**_Syaoran sorriu de forma marota, imitando-a. Deste à uma semana atrás_** _(n/a: quanto a Sakurita fez anos)_ **_Sakura tinha se tornado mais perversa... não sabia bem porquê. Até aquela altura ela sempre fora uma rapariga muito tímida, algumas vezes enlouquecendo-o, por não poder beija-la em publico pela sua timidez. Mas deste a semana passada ela ia mudando pouco a pouco, deixando-se beijar à frente de outras pessoas e ficando mais perversa_** _(n/a: quantas vezes utilizei esta palavra só nesta fic? Para aí umas quinhentas, não? XD E essa coisa de ser mais pervertida a partir dos 16 anos eu tirei de uma miga que conheço à anos e fez 16 à pouco tempo e diz-me que tem com cada sonho... ui, ui!! Mas isso é mesmo da adolescência, só espero que isso me aconteça lá mais para a frente!! E eu que pensava que isso só acontecia com os rapazes! Parece que as raparigas também sofrem disso e para quem não percebeu é melhor nem entender que é melhor)._

Ele a abraçou, ficando muito próximo um do outro – **Sim, na realidade estava a reparar noutra estrela.** – respondeu.

- **Noutra estrela, é?** – perguntou sem saber bem se ele dizia a verdade – **E quem é essa "**_estrela_**"?** – perguntou.

- **Essa "**_estrela_**" é a senhorita.** – respondeu enquanto a puxava mais para si e começava a beija-la apaixonadamente.

Os seus lábios mexiam-se de uma forma rítmica, aumentando o amor e desejo.

- **Eu amo-te Sakura. Sempre te amarei.** – disse o rapaz antes de aprofundar o beijo.

- **Eu também amo-te Syaoran. E sempre te amarei.** – disse a rapariga antes de se entregar completamente ao momento.

Nessa noite, nesse mesmo lugar, eles tiveram a sua "1ªvez" com a pessoa que mais amavam...

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

** Fim de Flasback **

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Sakura abanou a cabeça de leve. Tentando de não pensar nesses momentos. Foi a sua 1ª vez, assim como a de Syaoran, mas os dois se deixaram levar e assim encontraram a felicidade nos braços um do outro...

_**Um toque de uma campainha fez com que sai-se dos seus pensamentos e recordações e correu o mais rápido que podia até à porta.**_

_**Touya tinha ouvido a campainha, mas antes que pudesse atender viu o seu "mostro" correr a uma velocidade impressionante até à porta.**_

_**Sakura abriu a porta, vendo a sua razão para viver...**_

- **Syaoran!! Chegaste!! Espera um pouco que só vou buscar umas coisas, tá?** – disse Sakura depois dele a beijar e antes de começar a correr em direcção ao seu quarto.

Ela correu até ao seu quarto e depois de buscar aquilo que precisava voltou a correr até à porta e antes de sair gritou...

- **Touya já volto!!! Vou sair com o Xiao!!** – gritou antes de sair.

Touya apenas ficou a olhar a porta onde antes a seu "_mostro_" estava e suspirou – **Estou mesmo a ver que irás voltar já.** – sussurrou para si. Já conhecia a irmã e podia disser que já sabia da "_relação_" desses dois e afinal não podia fazer nada para os separar...

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Um casal de 17 anos corria até um pequeno parque. Tudo era verde e as estrelas brilhavam intensamente... como à um ano atrás... e como à um ano atrás voltaram a viver as mesmas emoções naquele mesmo lugar em que sempre passavam o penúltimo dia da Páscoa... e todos os anos seria assim... para sempre...

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Owari 

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

_**Notas de Autora:** Nihao!! _

_Aqui está a minha 1ª one-short no Site FF.N, até porque já escrevi mais one-shorts, pois esta não é a minha 1ª. E como eu adoro esta altura por causa do CHOCOLATE!!!! He, he, he!! n.nUU_

_E como eu não tinha escrito nada na altura do aniversário da nossa Sakurita, decidi escrever agora! E acho que a partir de agora, sempre que for um dia especial e assim e se a minha imaginação permitir irei escrever one-shorts para esses dias. Que eu pense o próximo dia especial que me lembre é o eu aniversário!! XP _

_Eu sou do mesmo signo do Xiao!! Caranguejos com muito orgulho, não é Xiao? Não admira ser tão frio e também ser tão tímido!! Isso acontece num dia-a-dia de um caranguejo! u.u Umas vezes somos maus como as cobras! ¬¬ E outra parecemos anjinhos!! _

Mas eu não escrevi isto para estar a contar qual são os tipos de comportamento de cada pessoa de cada signo, embora eu perceba disso!! XP

Ficou grande, mas ainda não acabei!! Para quem pensa que vai comentar e que eu não vou responder está muito enganado!! Na próximo semana irei por as respostas aos reviews no 2º cap deste fic, por isso vai aparecer outra vez e com 2 caps. Um é a história e outro as respostas. E se vierem mais reviews por aí eu coloco mais caps com as respostas, ok? Por isso não se preocupem!!

**Bjs e até o próximo fic!!**

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 


	2. Re: Comentários

_**Nihao!! **_

_**Como prometi aqui estou eu!! **_

_**Agora vamos aos reviews!! **_

_Alia Light__: Obrigada pelo review!! E eu também gostei de o fazer! Depois de comer tantos doces faz sempre bem ler histórias doces, né? _

_Mas porque não tentas algo? Vou dar-te uma sugestão: Ficas à frente do PC e abres o Word enquanto ouves uma musica que adoras e tentas relaxar e pensar em alguma coisa. Para mim a minha fonte de inspiração é mesmo a musica! Eu própria posso disser que no inicio não era uma craque, né! Mas eu continuei a tentar e com a ajuda dos reviews eu cheguei aqui! E porque é que tu não chegarias?_

_Obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_lunamc__: Olá!! Obrigada por comentares! De verdade! Eu adorei!! E já agora que "falamos" posso fazer-te uma pergunta? És portuguesa?? Responde please!! _

_Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Musette Fujiwara__: Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Subiste mais uns graus na minha qualificação!! _

_E eu pensei que não ia me surpreender mais contigo!! E não é que eu tou 0o0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_He, he, he!! _

_Eu faço dia 22 de Junho e tu? Se não te importares, claro! _

_Bjs MUITO GRANDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_aggie18__: Obrigada pelo comentário, mas eu não escrevo lemon! E o que eu fiz com a Saki foi uma "copia" que aconteceu a uma colega minha! E se essa face for obrigatória na face das raparigas (aquilo dos sonhos e tal) eu espero que me apareça daqui a uns… quinhentos anos!_

_Bjs grandes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Para a próximo semana ,se houver mais reviews eu posto outro cap com as respostas, ok?**_

_**Bjs**_


End file.
